Overlord Episode 04
"Ruler of Death" (死の支配者 Shi No Shihai-Sha) is the fourth episode of the ''Overlord Anime'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on July 28, 2015. Summary The Sunlight Scripture, led by Nigun Grid Luin prepares to attack Carne Village and kill Gazef Stronoff. When Carne Village is surrounded, Gazef requests Ainz Ooal Gown to protect the village once more, knowing that it is a selfish request. However, Ainz agrees due to his respect for him and hands him a souvenir sculpture as a gift which confuses Gazef. Gazef and his troops valiantly attempt to save the villagers from the fighting. Gazef uses his martial arts against the angels but he becomes overwhelmed by their magic, resulting in all his troops dead or unable to fight. Nigun tells Gazef that he should abandon the villagers and save his own life. Instead, Gazef taunts Nigun by telling him that someone in the village is stronger than he is. Nigun thinks he's bluffing and orders his angels to finish Gazef off. However, just before he is killed, he is suddenly teleported along with his men to the village storage house. Gazef notices that the sculpture has vanished from his hand, now realizing that he was saved by none other than Ainz. Ainz confronts the Sunlight Scripture and requests them to surrender or face the consequences. Ainz uses Negative Burst on the Archangel Flame and uses Hell Flame on the Principality Observation. Nigun becomes desperate and uses the sealing crystal which summons the Dominion Authority. Ainz feels utterly disappointed at even his strongest angel, showing it in his expression. Nigun thinks Ainz is joking and orders the Dominion Authority to attack but it does the slightest damage to him. Albedo gets mad and curses this lower life form of hurting her beloved. Ainz calms Albedo down and uses Black Hole on the Dominion Authority. Nigun begins to beg for his life but he is turned down by Ainz and Albedo. The remaining members face the consequences of their foolishness. Ainz easily defeats the Sunlight Scripture and returns to Nazarick. He announces and orders his NPCs to spread his name to the New World while his servants misinterpret his declaration and prepare for their own plan on taking over their world. Major Events * Gazef Stronoff and his warrior troops battle against the Sunlight Scripture and are almost obliterated by them. * Gazef and his troops are teleported to Carne Village, saving their lives, thanks to Ainz. * Ainz Ooal Gown confronts and defeats the Sunlight Scripture. * Ainz discovers that YGGDRASIL magic and items exist in this world. * Battle of Carne Village ends. * Momonga officially renames himself as Ainz Ooal Gown. * Ainz orders his NPCs to make his name an eternal legend throughout the New World. * The Floor Guardians prepare a plan in secret to take over the world without Ainz's knowledge. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Nigun Grid Luin * Gazef Stronoff * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo * Nemu Emmot * Enri Emmot * Demiurge * Mare Bello Fiore * Aura Bella Fiora * Cocytus * Narberal Gamma * Sebas Tian New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this episode. Abilities Used Known Abilities Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize Kingdom ** Carne Village *Great Tomb of Nazarick New Locations * No new locations were introduced during this episode. Anime Notes * It's shown how Nigun Grid Luin obtained the sealing crystal. * After Gazef and his troops are teleported into Ainz's magical protected warehouse. He checks the sculpture that was given to him by Ainz but it has vanished from his hand. * Ainz was not shown to have returned to the village after the battle. * Momonga uses his magic to burn his banner to officially name himself as Ainz Ooal Gown. While in the LN and Manga, he just simply used his magic to drop his banner. Gallery pl:Odcinek 4 (sezon 1) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 01 Episodes